villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goro
Goro is the prince of the race known as the Shokan and a villain from the Mortal Kombat ''series of fighting games. Early Life Past Goro became the champion of the Mortal Kombat Tournament after he defeated the Great Kung Lao 500 years in the past. He remained the champion for all of those 500 years, making Shao Kahn's goal to rule Earthrealm seem possible. Mortal Kombat In his tenth tournament, Goro faced off against Liu Kang, who pushed him to his limits, only to still lose his title as champion. In the tournament's aftermath, he went missing after facing off against Kano, Sonya, and Johnny Cage. Though it is believed that Goro died, it is unknown what happened to him, however it is likely he went back to his kingdom, while his former partner, Shang Tsung faced execution for his failure. Mortal Kombat 4 Goro resurfaced during Shinnok's invasion, at first seeking to avenge his loss at the hands of Liu Kang. He then began to follow his own interests, leading his Shokan in a war against their mortal enemies, the Centaurians. However Kitana managed to bring them into an uneasy peace, but just as Goro was about to sign the treaty, he was attacked by a vengeful Kung Lao, intent on avenging his ancestor. The Shaolin Monk's razor bladed hat cut a blow into Goro's chest and since it was a ceremonial blow, he considered the matter finished. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance/Deception Goro stood alongside Kitana as they lead their combined Edenian-Shokan army agaisnt the forces of Outworld. However he was brought down by a sneak attack by Noob Saibot and left mortally wounded and presumed dead. Goro was able to survive however with help from his former master Shao Kahn, who promised him the banishment of the Centaurians and the return to glory of the Shokan. Goro them placed his royal seal on another mutilated Shokan corpse, which Kitana mistook for the prince and rejoined his former master. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Goro fought against Taven after he entered Shao Kahn's fortress, seeking to destroy Quan Chi. He was defeated by the demigod and stormed off in a rage. In his ending, Goro defeated Blaze, attaining the power of a god and was then confronted by Onaga, Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung, who sought to retrieve those powers. Goro released an ancient Shokan roar, which summoned forth an army of Shokan warriors, who slew his attackers, leaving the Shokan free to rule Outworld. Film Goro appears as an antagonist in the 1995 ''Mortal Kombat ''film, where he is portrayed by Kevin Michael Richardson. Goro serves as an accomplice of Shang Tsung and is eventually killed by Johnny Cage, who manages to knock him off a cliff to his death. Powers Goro possesses superhuman strength and is one of the most powerful warriors alive, as evidenced by his winning 9 straight Mortal Kombat tournaments. He can fire blasts of fire from his hands and mouth, leap high into the air to land on his opponents, and spin around with his fists out, which he can ignite with fire. Trivia *Goro is stated to be a polygamist, possessing several wives/queens consort. Sheeva was originally believed to be one of them, but this has not been proven. *If Scorpion executes his Hellish Dismemberment fatality on Goro in ''Deception, he will rip off his lower right arm. *He had a cameo in'' Deception's ''Konquest mode, where he is fighting Johnny Cage in Netherrealm, albeit missing his two lower arms. *Goro was voted number 3 on Screwattack's Top 10 Mortal Kombat Kharacters list. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Monarchs Category:Monsters Category:Living Villains Category:Brutes Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength